I Promise
by Love Me Forever
Summary: [Complete] With Naraku defeated, and Kikyo put to rest, Inuyasha is free of living life in fear. But now it's starting again...living life without Kagome? What kind of life would that be? (Changed the title)
1. Left wondering

Forever Beyond A Goodbye

Chapter 1: Left wondering...

"Hooray!!" Shippo yelled. "Naraku is finally dead!! Miroku is free from the Kazaana! And Kohaku is free from the evil! And! May Lady Kikyo rest in peace." Kagome smiled at the young kitsune. They had put Kikyo to rest after the final battle with Naraku.

Flashback

"Inuyasha. I have learned to accept my death, and you shall not have to go to hell with me." Kikyo said in her usual cold, and emotionless voice.

"Kikyo...rest in peace."

"Thank you...and I forgive you..." With that, she disappeared.

"Inuyasha? You think we did the right thing?" Kagome stepped up and looked at the older boy.

"Yeah Kagome. Yeah..."

End

Kagome was happy that Naraku was dead...well of course. But a really big part of her didn't want this to end. It would be like leaving her second family behind. Sango, was her best friend, treated each other like sisters! Miroku, he could always make her laugh and was there to help when she just got into a fight with Inuyasha. Shippo, the carefree little soul who looked at her like a mother. Kaede, was like a grandmother to her. Kaede was there to offer advice too. And finally...Inuyasha. She didn't have anything to say about him. Except...she loved him. So much. But, did he love her? No. He loves Kikyo. Always have, and always will. But...he promised right?

Flashback

"Inuyasha...?"

"What?"

"What will happen when Naraku's dead?"

"You know what will happen Kagome." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No...I mean, to me..." Kagome's voice cracked.

Silence....

"I don't know...but no matter what you decide, I'll be there for you." She smiled, but he didn't notice.

End

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard loud banging. She looked up and laughed. "I WILL _**bang**_ NOT BARE YOUR CHILD **_bang_** YOU STUPID HOUSHI!!! **_bang_**"

"Young love...so violent." She sighed and sweatdropped. They all stopped when they saw someone approaching.

"Yo."

"Oh...Hi Kouga." Kagome sweatdropped some more.

"Kagome, now that Naraku's dead," He took her small hands into his. "Come with me, where you belong."

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha stepped in. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed. The three stepped back as they watch Inuyasha hold Kagome by the arm and yell, while Kouga...well...yelled. And Kagome was screaming for Inuyasha to let go and something about her circulation...

"Their usual fight." Shippo said still shaking his head in disappointment. "Wouldn't it be easier if Inuyasha told Kagome how much he loves her?" They all stopped and looked at Shippo. "What? Did I say something wrong here?"

"Why you little! I don't love Kagome!! ...Maybe a little..." He said the last part in a tone only a demon could hear. Kagome just stood there, eyes wide open with a sweatdrop making its way down her temples.

"Great progress Inuyasha! Now tell that to Kagome! Not me! Silly dog."

"I'm not a dog you little brat!!" Inuyasha chased after Shippo, not succeeding in catching him. He sat down on the grass and huffed angrily. Then, let his guard down, and said something he would regret...greatly. "Fine! Just go Kagome, it's not like I care!"

"Wha--What did you say?"

"Uh oh! Run for coverrrr!!!" Miroku shouted. Sango and Shippo ran after him into the forest. Kouga took hold of Kagome by her waist. Inuyasha flinched.

"Let's go Kagome." Kagome slapped Kouga arm off her and stomped to Inuyasha.

"You're such an idiot!! You big jerk! What is wrong with you!! I thought that maybe your demon instincts would help you better than that! YOU'RE SO BLIND!!!!!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head from her yelling. "Kouga! Go home! I need to talk to...Inuyasha..." she said his name rather coldly.

"I'll come back for you Kagome." With that, he ran off. Kagome took two deep breaths and sat down in front of Inuyasha.

"What do you mean I'm blind?"

"You are."

Awkward silence.

"I don't get it."

"See? Told you."

"Kagome! Quit it! And tell me what you mean!" Kagome had a sad expression on her face. He knew she was ready to confess. But he didn't expect what was coming.

"Inuyasha...I love you. You know that. Soon, I'll have to leave here. My duty was to come here, complete the Shikon No Tama, and kill Naraku. We have achieved all that. But I don't want to leave....you." Inuyasha didn't know what to say or do. But his body seemed to react on its own. he extended his arms and pulled Kagome into a gentle embrace.

"Then don't."

"What about my mother, Souta, and grampa?"

"I'll let you go back and visit...or...I can go back with you."

"You'd really do that? For me?"

"Yes, you know why?"

"Why?"

"I love you Kagome." She smiled, this time, he smiled back.


	2. Bad News

Forever Beyond A Goodbye

Chapter 2: Bad News

Kagome sat awake in the little hut she was sleeping in. She couldn't help but think about what Inuyasha said. He confessed to her! Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. She sat there daydreaming until someone interrupted. "Kagome, you're blushing!!" Sango giggled.

"Oh shut up Sango! I am not!!" Kagome tried to hide it, but she knew she couldn't.

"So...how'd the little 'talk' go?"

"Umm great?" Kagome sweatdropped. She knew Sango was going to press information out of her until it was alllll out.

"Kagome..."

"Fine fine!! Well-"

"Hey said he loved you didn't he?!" Sango butt in.

"How'd you- WHERE YOU GUYS SPYING ON US???!!!!!"

"NO! I mean..The stupid houshi was...and then I saw him...and then I was going to yell at him....but then...you and Inuyasha...hugged each other....hehehe....that was cute...disgustingly cute..." Sango was blabbing on while Kagome sighed.

"It's not like Miroku didn't 'hug' you either."

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean." Kagome winked at her older friend. "Come on Sango. I think he really likes you! Er should I say, love you."

"KAGOME!!"

"I'm serious Sango. Have you seen him grope other women after he confessed to you? I haven't. And, if two people love each other, then they should be together!"

"Like you and Inuyasha?" Sango teased.

"Sango! I know you love him too! Please, tell him how you feel. He was honest with you, it's not fair for you to be dishonest with him." Just then, Kaede entered the small hut, stopping the teen girl conversations.

"Kagome...child. I have some bad news. The well is sealing up...ye must go back within 24 hours." Kagome froze, loosened her grip on Sango's arms, hers dropping to the floor.

"No...I have to leave? But...Sango...Miroku...Shippo.....Inuyasha....." Kagome's tears leaked out of her chocolate brown eyes. She buried her face into Sango's shoulder and sobbed into it. Inuyasha in the far hut across from her, could smell her tears. He ran out of his hut and into Kagome's.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"May I talk to Inuyasha alone please?" Sango and Kaede nodded and left the hut. Kagome took a deep breathe and motioned Inuyasha to sit down, since she couldn't say 'sit'. "Inuyasha...Kaede told me the well is sealing up."

"...."

"I have to leave in 24 hours." Kagome burst into tears again. Inuyasha pulled her closer and put his arms around her.

"Kagome...I...What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Inuyasha...I don't know..."

"Well, I'll be there for you...I promised."

"Life isn't about keeping your promise Inuyasha. It's about following your heart."

"Huh?"

"You probably won't be able to come back with me...so...in the future...I want you to swallow your damn pride and follow your heart!!" She almost yelled.

"Kagome..."

"But...it's not like you can promise me that..." She smiled lightly. Inuyasha hugged her tighter, for he knew that if he didn't, she was going to slip away.


	3. Shall We Part

Forever Beyond A Goodbye

Chapter 3: Shall we part...

_So sad because of parting,_

_how many will be like this._

_Missing and thinking of a person,_

_who once was so smitten._

Kagome was heartbroken, the other day, she said she didn't want to leave, and now she had to! She snuggled against Inuyasha and found it very comfortable. Inuyasha was sound alseep. She reached up and removed his bangs from this forehead. 'I wish he was awake, then I could see those golden amber eyes...' She almost jumped off of his lap when his eyes shot wide open. "Ah! Oh kami...INUYASHA DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!" He laughed. "Inuyasha...you were awake the whole time! You jerk!!" He just laughed some more. Kagome was kneeled down beside him. When he was about to get up, she grabbed his hand.

"Kagome?"

"Sit."

Thump.

"Oh jeez! Sorry!! I didn't mean to really!!!"

"Dammit Kagome..." He stopped when he realized she was looking into his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Even if the heavens turned out the light,_

_the road ahead is not dark._

_The world will be bright and colourful again,_

_I will be waiting._

"Nothing...I just...don't know when I'm going to be able to look into your eyes again. You know...nobody in my time has golden eyes."

"I guess..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kagome."

_Now I must win,_

_in a race against time._

_True love cannot be had again,_

_stories spread throughout the world._

_I was afraid of darkness,_

_once I found out I was left alone._

_So I prayed quietly to the distant stars._

_So young that there is no need to fear anything,_

_If you're happy then please hold me tight._

'4 more hours...4 more hours and I need to go back home...' Kagome thought. She started crying again. Then she stopped, she knew what to do.

It was time for Kagome to go home. Sango was in tears, "Kagome, I'll miss you. You were the closest thing I had to family."

"I'll miss you too Sango." Kagome bit back tears as she said her goodbyes. She took in a deep breathe before approaching Inuyasha. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She said rather coldly. "Forget Kagome Higurashi." With that she jumped into the well. Inuyasha was left speechless. What nobody saw was Inuyasha had shed his first tear, for the first woman who he truly loved. Sure, 50 years ago, he claimed to love Kikyo...but all that...wasn't as much as Kagome. Kagome was so much more to him, his love, his world. Everytime, Kouga put his arm around Kagome, he'd get pissed...not only because he was jealous. But because for that one single moment, Kouga, was holding his entire world.

"Forget you?" Inuyasha held back his tears. "Heh...Like that will ever happen. You...You're engraved in my heart Kagome. Farewell koibito."

(A/N: No, this is not a 3 chapter fic. I'm making more. Does it seem like an ending? To me it kinda does...but it's kinda mushy...for you males...if you don't like any of this mushy gushy, lovey dovey stuff, then don't read ahead. Lol.)


	4. You can fool the world, but not your hea...

You can fool the world, but not your heart

(Kagome's time)

'Living life without Inuyasha...' She thought. 'How can I do that? I mean, everytime I get mad at him, I go home, and end up running back to him again!' Tears leaked out of Kagome's eyes. 'Oh Inuyasha...I'm sorry...but maybe it could be easier for you to forget me this way...'

Flashback

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She said his name rather coldly. "Forget Kagome Higurashi." And she jumped into the well.

End Flashback

(Inuyasha's time)

"Sango. Inuyasha's not his usual self."

"You idiot."

"What?"

"Of course he's not his usual self. KAGOME'S GONE!"

"Yes, but he would never sit in a tree and mope around."

"Oh my God..."

"What now?"

"The well is sealed up now! REMEMBER? GOD YOU'RE STUPID!"

"Sango, I know you're in a bad mood, but that does not give you the right to call me that."

"Why are you so calm? Kagome's gone! She's never coming back! Don't you understand Miroku?!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Kagome's never coming back..." She whispered.

"If we have faith, then she might just come back. Don't lose hope my dear Sango."

(Inuyasha's Tree)

'I miss Kagome...' He young hanyou thought. 'Stupid well...stupid Naraku, STUPID SHIKON JEWEL!' Inuyasha was fuming. He couldn't take the fact that Kagome was gone. He hoped that Houjo guy wouldn't try to hit on Kagome. "If he does, I'll rip his throat out!" He didn't notice he had said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" Sango raised an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha didn't answer. Sango picked up a rock and threw it at him. "God dammit Inuyasha! Maybe it's only Kagome that can't come back, maybe you can go get her!! GO!"

"I doubt it."

"TRY! GO GO GO!!!!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Okay okay." He leapt from tree to tree until he came to the Bone Eater's Well. He stood in front of it, thinking about how many times he had to come here to bring Kagome back. The thought brought him to a slight smile.

Flashback

"I'm going home you idiot! YOU'RE SUCH A JERKKK!!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the well.

"No Kagome wait!" He ran after her. "Look I'm sorry okay?"

"NO! SIT!!"

Thump.

With that, Kagome jumped into the well and went back to her own time. That night, Inuyasha went down the well and dragged Kagome back. Ignoring the fact that she was yelling at him. Then she finally settled down when he actually brought her back.

End Flashback

His smile faded. He couldn't go...he wouldn't know what to say to her. 'No.' He thought. 'Kagome wouldn't want to see me anyway.' He turned his back to the well. Not knowing, he just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	5. She's still mine

Chapter 5: She's still mine

(In Modern Day Japan)

"Mommy! Mommy!!" A little boy with short brown hair ran towards his home. A beautiful young woman with brown eyes and raven black hair turned around smiling at him.

"What is it, Tidus sweetie?" The young woman's voice was that of an angels, it was filled with worry, love, and was like music to the boy's ears.

"It's Keiko! She's stuck in a tree! Help her mommy! Help her!" Of course, what parent would be so cruel as to leave their own child stuck in a tree, especially this parent. She wasn't selfish, she would always think about what happened to others before she made her actions, never herself. The little boy took his mother by the hand and dragged her over to the big tree in front of their home. The young woman helped her daughter out of the tree and told both her son and daughter to go back inside. Then put a hand on the tree and sighed.

"The Goshinboku..."

"Kagome! Come back inside! It's getting cold!! (AN: if you didn't realize it was Kagome already...)" The woman looked back and smiled warmly at her mother. Although the smile wasn't real...nobody knew. She was never really happy these days...that's why she went and had kids. She finally realized how cold it was and ran back inside with her mother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Feudal Japan)

'It...It has been almost three years...since I last saw...her.' A particular young hanyou thought. He looked up and saw the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen in his whole entire life. "Kagome..." He breathed. "I...I miss you so much...If only you knew..." He jumped out of the tree and began to walk, he didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just kept going. The next thing he knew, he was in front of the Ho Ne Wo Ta Belu Ido (Bone Eater's well). "I...I guess it's worth a try..." He jumped in, and the well was filled with a beautiful blue light which made Inuyasha's heart jump with joy. That is...until he heard this.

"Mommy! Mommy!!" An unfamiliar voice rang in his ears, the child was no older than a 6 year old.

"What is it, Tidus sweetie?" That voice. That was the one he would never forget, even in death. Kagome. 'She...She already has children? With who...why...has she forgotten about me already? ....Kagome....'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Higurashi Residence)

Kagome spun around on her heel and swung the door open. 'I sense something...A it be...' She ran outside. Inuyasha heard footsteps, and quickly hid behind the well. He heard the door fly open. "Inu...yasha...he's not here..." The angelic voice filled his head once again.

"Mommy..who are you talking to?" Kagome's daughter looked up at her in confusion.

"Nobody sweetie...Mommy just thought...nevermind, you wouldn't get it..." That last part, only Inuyasha caught it. The little girl just shrugged and ran back into the house. "I know you came Inuyasha. Just let me see you again..." She whispered. She turned around and almost went completely pale when she heard someone say her name.

"Kagome..." Wait. That voice, so familiar...who...Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?...what are you-"

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"You have kids?"

"Oh." She chuckled a bit. "I'm not their biological mother."

"Their what?"

"I'm not their real mother." She laughed lightly again.

"Oh." 'I should've known...I'm...glad...she's still mine.'

"Inuyasha."

"Hm..." He looked up and found himself staring into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes. They went glassy and for a moment, he saw sorrow. But then, he saw the one thing he had longed to see for three years. Those eyes suddenly filled with happiness, joy, and they were so full of life. Just like the Kagome years before. "Kagome..." she was inching closer to him. Closer, closer, closer, bullseye. Her lips landed right onto Inuyasha's. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms gradually slid around her small waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"Inuyasha, you don't know how happy I am!"

"Kagome...I love you. You better remember it, because I won't let go next time...my Kagome."

'His Kagome...Inuyasha's Kagome...yeah...that sounds right.' Kagome smiled to herself and as buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha...?"

"What?"

"What will happen when Naraku's dead?"

"You know what will happen Kagome." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No...I mean, to me..." Kagome's voice cracked.

Silence....

"I don't know...but no matter what you decide, I'll be there for you. I promise" She smiled, but he didn't notice.

**End Flashback**

"Kagome...one more thing."

"Wait." She slowly slid the prayer beads off his neck. "Now what?" She smiled.

"I'll be here for you...I'm choosing the path my hearts wants to follow...I promise." 'After all, those kids need a father...right?' He smiled back.

The End

AN: Wow that was a reallllyyyy short fic! Five chapters or so, and the chapters themselves aren't even that long! Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! yes, I did give it a happy ending, well sorta...didn't include Miroku and Sango, but it's all good right? Well, thanks for your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!! -MuahZz- Keiko


End file.
